iRemember December
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: REUPLOADED Sam and Freddie spend some time in the cold December air and find themselves closer to one another. With also a little help from a little girl named Nina. One Shot


Freddie

…

I trudge out of my bedroom and into the living room. Just me and my sweats. I sit in on my couch for a difference and watch television. My mom left an hour ago to go to work. I was still flipping through the channels. All it is, is stupid Christmas commercials and models smiling creepy smiles as the pose off hideous christmas vests. Thank god Sam actually burnt those last year. It was for an iCarly bit. Pretty funny. We had to show off our most embarrassing holiday sweater and burn it on air. Sam was having way to much fun. I hear the doorbell and get up from my spot. I open the door and Sam stands there. She shivers and snow-flakes still in her hair.

" Hey Freddie." Sam says.

" Hey. What are you doing here?" I ask.

" My mom spiked the egg nog and I'm not in the mood to be at my house."

" Well, come in." I gesture my hand and she walks in.

" So Carly is still in Yakima?" I ask closing the door.

" Yeah, coming back on Saturday. It's Wednesday." Sam takes off her scarf, jacket and gloves putting them on the hallway table.

" You can take off your boots." I say pointing to them on her feet.

" Oh yeah." She pulls off her boots and looks around. " Is there anything fun to do?" She asks.

" I can make hot cocoa." I say. " We also have cookies in the house." I add walking towards the kitchen door. I start to make the hot cocoa and Sam walks in and plants her self on the island. Sitting all indian style.

" Liking the weather Benson?" Sam asks.

" Yeah, I like the snow and the cold weather." I reply.

" Yeah, it feels so nice on your face and the wind through your hair," I lean against the counter.

" Sam Puckett deep?" I ask jokingly. She makes a mockingly facial expression. I give the expression back to her.

" No, it's a peaceful time off year. Minus the gift shopping for Christmas."

" True." I say looking into her eyes.

" Freddie,"

" Yeah?"

" The water is boiling." She says smiling. I turn down the heat and pull out the two mugs, mix and marshmallows. I make the hot cocoa and give one to Sam and sit with her on top of the island.

" Where are the cookies Benson?" Sam asks.

" On top of the fridge." I reply taking a sip. Sam gets off and walks over to the fridge. She gets on her tipy-toes to try to get them. I chuckle and go to help her. I put my hands on Sam's waist and lift her. She grabs the cookie jar and I put her back down. My hands get a mind of their own and glide down Sam's sides. I feel Sam shiver from under my touch and I pull away.

" Who knew Benson had muscles?" Sam asks in a taunting tone.

" You sound pretty amazed" I reply.

" But still, how did you, Cyber-dork, get muscles?"

" We do have to pick up heavy equipment Sam." I state. We both go back to our spots on the counter and eat the cookies. We both eventually lie on the island looking up at the ceiling.

" You want to do something tomorrow?" Sam asks licking her fingers from the cookies.

" Yeah, sure. Why do you ask exactly?" I ask back.

" I don't know. I was wondering if I can come here tomorrow and see what we can do as we the leave the building."

" Okay." Sam gets off the island and I follow her out to the living room. I watch her put her stuff on. I walk her to the door and open it for her.

"Oh Benson." Sam says looking to me as she steps to the door.

" Yeah." I say.

" My sides weren't cold you know. But you have warm hands." Sam says and like that she leaves. I close the door.

" Shit!" I exclaim silently to my self.

Sam

…

I walk up to Freddie's apartment door once again. I don't bother to ring the doorbell. I pick the lock and walk in. It's ten and more likely Ms. B is already gone for her job at the hospital. I guide my self to Freddie's room.

" Hey Freddie." I say entering his room. I look around and I don't see him. " Freddie?"

" Sam? What are you doing here?" I hear from his bathroom. OMG, Freddie is in the shower.

" I woke up early. You?"

" I'm showering." I hear the water turn off and Freddie walks out with a towel wrapped around his lower abdomen. I couldn't help but stare at his unbelievable six pack that screamed 'Lick Me'. I couldn't get my eyes off them. I could only imagine them covered in hot syrup with me licking the syrup off. Oh yeah.

" Sam?" Freddie says bringing back to reality.

" I'll be in the living room." I say turning around and hitting my head on the door. I rub my forehead and head out of the room correctly. Oh my god! I can't believe I just did that! I raid his fridge and sit on the couch waiting. Freddie comes out with blue jeans and a red sweatshirt and red winter vest. He puts on his black hat.

" Ready?" He asks putting on his gloves.

" Yeah." I say standing. We head out of the building and look around.

" Ice skating?" I ask.

" Sure." Freddie replies agreeing with me. We walk to the park and to Fisherman's pond where you could rent ice skates. Freddie and I put on the skates and go on to the lake. He wouldn't let go of my hand.

" Freddie, let go!" I say smiling.

" No way." He says. We skate around for sometime. Freddie was getting the hang of it and we were racing and playing with each other. He puts his hands on my waist. I cringe at his touch but it felt nice. I look into his eyes as we become in sync with our ice skating. Then I feel Freddie loosing his balance sending us to the ice, on our backs. I look over to him and we start to laugh. A little girl with her brown hair in pig-tails stops in front of us. More likely six years old.

" You two are cute together." She says smiling.

" Nina! Let the couple alone!" Her mother yells and like that Little Nina skates away. Freddie gets up and helps me.

" Will you Sally Perkins marry me?" I turn around and see a man purposing on the ice cold lake.

" Yes Fredric! I will!" Sally says jumping into Fredric's arms. I smile.

" She said yes!" Freddie yells, fisting pumping his hand in the air. We both woot and then skate away. After skating Freddie and I found our selves having a fun game of snowballs. A lot of ducking behind trees and using innocent by-standers as shields. For me it then became personal. I chucked on at his head causing him to fall on the ground. I do a little victory dance turning my back to Freddie. People look at me in sheer stupidity. The next thing I knew, Freddie had wrapped his arms around me picking me up. I let out a squeal.

" Eat snow Puckett!" Freddie says smashing a snowball on my face. I wipe the snow off my face and turn around pinning him to the ground.

" Eat snow." I say angrily. Freddie just smiles.

" Kiss him!" I hear. We both turn our head and see little Nina standing there with her hands up.

" Time to go Nina." Her mom says dragging her away. I can't help of laugh. I get off of Freddie and we decide to go out for lunch. We walk to this old diner. Good old american dining. Freddie and I take a seat near the window. I order a burger and a hot cocoa. Freddie orders the same thing. I smile at him.

" What?" He asks smiling back.

" Why do you like the winter?" I ask back. " I'm too curious." He looks out the window and back at me.

" I would say the sky. When I was younger my mom took me out of Seattle to her old family farm. I laid in the grass and the sky was this unbelievable deep shade of blue. It was mesmerizing with the snow falling down. Snow has a nice feeling. Snow storms are my favorite." He replies. I think about what he said.

" That's really beautiful Benson." I say.

" Yeah." He says blushing. After lunch we decided to hang out at his house. We watched crappy christmas special movies on the EFG Family channel. It was too funny. Pulling jokes and everything.

**Day one.**

Freddie

….

I wake up and looking forward to seeing Sam. Yesterday was too much fun. I shower and get dressed. I walk into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

" Hola Fredward." Sam says walking through the kitchen door. Heading straight to the fridge.

" Don't think about it Sam." I say before she opens the fridge. I take another bite of cereal.

" I just want water." She complains.

" Fine."

" What are we going to do today?" I ask.

" I don't know but I want to go back to the park." Sam replies.

" Okay." Sam and I once again head to the park. Sam found her self amazed with the horse drawn carriages. We did a short tour. The old man kept on looking at us. Sam and I were amusing our selves with pointing out the ugliest winter clothes. The little boy in the pink pouffy jacket won first prize hands down. We ended the ride at the front of an old carousel. I helped Sam out and the old man winked at me. Okay? Creepy much? Sam had taken the horse and I took the horse next to her. The carousel started going around.

" This has been fun. Just you and me." Sam says.

" Yeah. It's been really nice." I say. I didn't know if Sam was blushing or the weather was causing her cheeks to pink like roses. We just smiled the whole time. It felt nice. Really nice. Getting lost in her deep blue eyes and her more likely staring into mine.

" Hey love birds." The guy says. I look over Sam's shoulder. " The rides over. Pay another five or get off." I get off my horse and help Sam. It then noticed that I was helping Sam a lot. She didn't really complain and I just, helped her. We walk into the park and just look at our surroundings. We get a hot cocoa from a guy with a stand and keep on going. We walk around and I see a bathroom and say that I'll be back in a second. I come out of the bathroom to see Sam holding a baby girl. I could tell it was a girl cause of the pink jacket.

" Please don't tell me you stole someone's kid." I say.

" No. The mother had to use the bathroom like you and she said she'll pay me twenty bucks to hold the kid." Sam replies. The baby looked around to be a year old.

" Does the baby have a name?" I ask touching her little cheek. She giggles.

" Camille." Sam replies, poking her nose. She giggles again.

" Oh thank you so much." The woman says coming out. She takes little Camille from Sam. The mother's face was too familiar then we noticed,

" Nina." I say. Nina pokes from behind her mom's leg. She smiles happily.

" You two make a cute couple." She says then running off. Sam is seized in amazement.

" That sneaky little devil. Wherever we are, she comes and pops out." Sam says.

" Don't jinx it." I say.

" We're already jinxed." I look over to Sam and we both smile. I take her hand. Sam glances down and smiles. We walk around some more. Snow all over the place and kids playing around in the snow. Having snowball fights, sledding, and making snow angels and snowmen. It is nice. I let go of her hand for one second.

" Your turn Benson!" Sam exclaims.

" What?" I ask. She pushes me down to the ground. I let out a wimp of pain.

" Make a snow angel." Sam says standing over me. I grab her by the ankle and pull her down on to the ground. She lies next to me and we just stare at each other. Until it became dark.

**Day Two.**

Sam

…

Yesterday was…..magical. Freddie and I were just lying in the snow just the two of us. Well, with people walking around us on the big lawn but it was just the two of us. It was a nice feeling. Just staring into his brown eyes. It seriously felt like no one was with us. Like we were in this universe where it was just the two of us. No care in the world. Just the two of us. That was good enough for me. I pull on my boots and take a step out of my house. I head straight towards Freddie's. I come to the building and come to his floor. I knock on the door and he opens it. He holds a cup of hot cocoa.

" Thank you." I say entering and taking the mug from his hands.

" Your welcome?" He says closing the door. I kick off my boots and plant my self in front of the television. I take the remote control and start flipping through the channels. The News comes on.

" Hello, I'm Nick Arthur for today's weather report. Today will be a bitter chill then led by a massive snow storm. So get all your winter activities done before three cause that's when it's gonna hit. Nick Arthur CBS 2 News." I turn the television off.

" Park then lunch?" Freddie asks standing behind the couch.

" Sure. I can live." I reply. Then we head out the door to the park. First I pick locked Carly's apartment for a sled then, we head out. Freddie and I walked into the park and headed straight for the big hill that we used to go as kids. I got to go down first. Then it was Freddie. We did about six rounds of going down the hill by our self on the sled until Freddie pulled a quick one on me and we almost hit a tree. Normally I would have been yelling at him but, it was too funny. With his arms around me and the snow that had ridded up his pants. Too good. We both lie on the ground and look up at the sky. It was darker than usually.

" Freddie?" I ask in concern.

" Yeah?" He asks back.

" What time did the weather Nick guy say the storm was going to start?"

" Around three."

" I think he might have been wrong." I say pointing to the sky.

" It's just the clouds." He says sitting up. Freddie gets up and extends his hand out for me. I take it and we walk near to Fisherman's pond. We walk past some bushes and I find a gazebo. Freddie leads me on to it. It looks over the pond.

" Well, this is a nice spot." I say sitting on the railing.

" Yeah." Freddie says leaning on the post besides me. I look in the other direction to see more trees.

" Uh oh." I say.

" What?" Freddie asks. I point up to the middle of the ceiling. There hanging down in all it's glory, mistletoe.

" We don't have to if you. Unless you want to?" Freddie says.

" It's up to you." I say smiling. Freddie looks into my eyes and puts his hand on my cold cheek. Freddie sees in my eyes that I'm hesitating but it doesn't stop him from leaning in.

" Watch out!" I hear. I turn my head and a frisbee hits my head causing me to fall into the pond. That's right, the freezing cold pond. I'm drowning but I watch Freddie run around the gazebo and come to me. He puts his hands under my under arms and pulls me out. He lies my head on his lap.

" Bitch! Who still plays frisbee in the winter?" I exclaim as he holds my head.

" Apparently them." He replies. It was a bit awkward cause we both know what just could have happened a second ago. Two inches! Two freak'n inches away from my lips upon Freddie's lips. Freddie and I walk off the pond and on to land. A huge gust of wind comes and blows my hair all over the place. Freddie and I look up to the sky. The sky was dark and heavy with clouds. Another gust of wind came down giving me the chills down my spine. I rubbed my arms.

" How far of a walk is it back to your house?" I ask with my teeth chattering.

" I don't know. Twenty minutes." He replies. I am so freezing that it's not funny. Only wearing a sweatshirt and long sleeve. He grabs my hand and we run home. The snow came down fast and was hitting our faces hard. We run into Bushwell and I knew I was so close to become an icicle. We jumped into the elevator. Freddie looks at me in an amazed way. Is my face blue or something?

" You okay Sam?" He asks.

" Is it okay if I can't feel my toes?" I ask back.

" No." He replies. " Come on." He adds. He picks me up bridal style and I don't complain. I nuzzle my head into his chest.

" Your so hot Benson." I say.

" Thank you. I didn't know I was that appealing to you." He says sarcastically.

" I mean hot as in warm."

" I knew that." He says as He carries me out of the elevator his my door. He fumbles with the keys but I somehow help. We walk into my house, straight to his bedroom. He brings me to his bed. He takes off my boots, sweatshirt, and winter accessories. I then watch him go to his closet and pull out blankets for me. He wraps them around my body. He goes to his bathroom. I lie back on to the bed and I feel the urge to fall asleep.

" Woah, woah, woah! You can't fall asleep." Freddie says. He quickly wraps his arms around me and starts rubbing my upper body. I rub my feet next to one another. Pretty soon I feel warm. I push Freddie away as I take off the blanket. I look up to Freddie's face and he has hint of determination in his eyes.

" What are you doing?" I ask smiling. He doesn't say anything, he's silent. Then, he kisses me. His hands cup my face and proceeds to get further than just a peck. So I don't refuse. I find my self snaking my arms around his neck, kissing back. I fall on to the bed with him on top of me. My hands roam his back as his hands place on my waist.

" Is this really happening?" Freddie asks.

" If you want it to happen." I say. Freddie presses his lips to mine. I could tell that he's been waiting for this move the whole time we've been alone and I don't disagree with him. His hands go for my shirt and my hands go to his belt.

Freddie

…..

I look at Sam as she sleeps next to me. Her all covered up in my sheets, with her eyes closed. She turns around and puts her back to me, literally.

" Stop staring at me Benson." She says in a sleepy voice. I wrap my arm around her and kiss her on the check. She cover-laps her arm over mine.

" Have I ever told you, that you are beautiful." I say smiling.

" I think you told me that three times last night and a 'Determined kitty cat'." Sam says with a giggle.

" Well, you did hog the dominance for a while." I say. She elbows me in the gut.

" Because I am dominant." Sam says. " Nerd." Sam adds a few seconds later. I laugh at her remark.

" I had that coming."

" Can we just stay like this, in bed." Sam says.

" Sure." I say kissing her cheek. We lie in my bed for six minutes when,

" Freddie! I'm back from Aunt Jennifer's house!" I hear my mom yell.

" Shit." Sam and I say in unison.


End file.
